1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to asymmetric 1:2 neutral chromium complexes having a tertiary N-dative bond and possessing characteristics which are suitable for dyeing or printing natural or synthetic N-containing materials, such as wool, leather, polyamide or polyurethane fibers, and for coloring inks. In addition, the present invention relates to the colored salts of the present dyes with amine bases.